A Little Madness
by quantumchickpea
Summary: Marinette invites Adrien over for what he thinks is approving a design for his father, but she has other plans of her own. What she doesn't know is that he had some plans of his own, as well. Kidnapping AU. Aged Up.


**Note: This one shot was requested by a friend of mine, Grammanazikun on tumblr. Based on a drawing I got asked to do on there. :** ) **I realized I messed up on the title. So, I changed it to what it was supposed to be. haha**

Marinette sat in her apartment, working on her plan. She had spent weeks trying to work out a plan to make this idea run smoothly. She worried her bottom lip and took out her macarons from the oven. She had made three flavors and colored them in tiffany blue, powder pink, and milk chocolate brown. She sighed and set them out to cool, wiping the back of her pink oven mit along her forehead.

While, they cooled she walked into her extra bedroom and began to mix up a red hued solution in a beaker, before she put it into an I.V bag. She closed it and set it onto a metal medical cart. She smiled and looked up at the wall of photos of her prey. He was beautiful and she had wanted him for so long, but he had never seen her as more than a friend. If he wasn't going to notice her advances than she'd make him see it.

She smirked and walked out of the bedroom and back into the kitchen. She began to coat the backs of the cookies with a special frosting and sandwiched them together.

Marinette set them all onto a delicate white plate with a smile. She reached over and grabbed her phone, checking the time. A text message popped up and she blushed as she opened it.

 **A: On the metro. I'll be there soon. Thank you for letting me come over to approve the latest design my father asked you to create.**

Marinette clutched her phone to her chest and looked over at the rich plum gown that hung on a dress form. She had just finished it the night before. She pulled the phone away from her chest and happily answered him.

 **M: Sounds amazing. I'll be here. You're more than welcome. Anytime.**

She began to run around and grab all of the supplies she needed. Marinette set rope up on the table and went into her extra bedroom to grab a syringe and a solution that would knock him out upon entering her apartment. She was desperate and the thrill of capturing him made her thighs tremble and heat pool between her thighs.

A knock sounded on her door and she opened it to find Adrien with his back to the door and his hands in his pockets. He was clearly distracted by something. A black bag was slung over his shoulder. Marinette thought fast and quickly grabbed his shoulder and stuck the needle into his neck.

"What the-" Adrien quickly dropped to the ground and she giggled and pulled him inside of her apartment.

"Alright, pretty boy. You have to help me a little to get you into this chair." Marinette quickly shut her door and ran to grab the I.V stand and medical cart.

She came back and picked up his arm to find the main vein in the crook of his elbow. She pushed and tapped it, making it come up against his tanned skin. "Found you." She slipped the I.V port into his arm and taped it in place, wrapping a stretchy bandage around his arm.

Marinette hooked the I.V bag to the stand and waited for him to stir on the floor. In the meantime, she took his bag from his body and unzipped it. Her eyes went wide and she looked over at him and then back at the contents.

She pulled out handcuffs, chains, white candles, a bottle of wine with two crystal glasses, and a container of spaghetti. Her heart caught as she realized that he may have been planning something too.

He blinked his eyes and grabbed his head. "Mari- Marinette…"

He still felt dizzy and out of it. The room was spinning and he felt nauseous. "What- what happened?"

"You're okay. Why don't you have a seat and we can talk over this dress." Marinette kicked his bag away from him.

Adrien lazily got up and barely made it to the kitchen chair. He braced himself on the table and sat down. "Why do I feel... so weird?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Marinette began wrapping the rope around his arms and the back of the chair. "Just relax. Macaron?"

She held out the plate to him and he groaned as he watched one of them float off of the plate. He laughed, "Wow, you really are an amazing baker."

"You haven't even tried them yet." Marinette giggled and took one from the plate, bringing one to his lips.

He parted his lips and took a bite. "Delicious as always." Adrien laughed and looked over at her. "Just like you."

Marinette nearly dropped the plate as her cheeks flushed. She set it down and cleared her throat as she grabbed his bag and slammed it down onto the table in front of him. "What's this?"

"You know… supplies to sweep you off those pretty feet of yours." Adrien winked at her with a smirk that fit Chat more than him.

"Uh-huh. And what kind of romantic plans involved these?" She hooked one of the cuffs around her index finger and lifted them from the bag. "Well made. Real. And… clearly not the fun kind." She winked at him and he lowered his lashes.

"Well… you don't need the kinky kind to have a little fun. But you clearly know that judging by the ropes wrapped around me." Adrien chuckled and watched her with a gaze that shot straight between her thighs.

"I don't use those for that purpose." Marinette dropped the metal handcuffs back into the bag and pulled out the chain. "But you clearly play harder than me."

"Is it working? I was planning on tying you up and fucking you senseless like a mouse in a well thought out trap. But you wouldn't be interested... " He looked at her from the corner of his eye with a sly expression. "Would you… Bugaboo?"

Marinette choked on her spit and cleared her throat. "How long?"

"Well… we'd start with a nice candle lit dinner. Have some wine… and then I'd-" Adrien began to tell her his plans when she pressed her index finger against his soft lips.

"Not that!" Marinette quickly shut him up. "I meant how long have you known who I am?"

"I wasn't sure, but… thanks for confirming that for me, M'Lady." Adrien winked at her and she groaned, yanking the I.V port from his arm. "What? The fun's over? I was really starting to enjoy the high."

Marinette growled and quickly shoved his chair back, tied a black blindfold around his eyes, and straddled his lap. He gave her a smoldering smile and she glared at him. "Why don't you look like a cat that caught his first mouse?"

"Haven't I? And I didn't even have to lift a finger." Adrien gave her a smug expression.

She tipped his head back by his chin, ripped the blindfold off, and looked him in the eyes. "Did the cat catch the mouse or did the mouse outsmart the cat?" She captured his lips with hers and he gripped the arms of the chair.

Marinette gasped when he slowly ran his tongue along her bottom lip; before, he plunged it between her lips. She moaned and undid the ropes from the back of the chair, sliding his white over shirt down his arms. He quickly threw the rope and shirt off and ran his hands up her back, pushing the hem of her pink sweetheart neckline shirt up her body. She moaned and rolled her hips along his. He slumped further into to chair and pressed his hard cock against her, through his jeans.

Adrien stood up and pushed her onto the kitchen table, sending the plate of macarons to the floor. The sound of glass breaking rang out around them and they didn't seem to care. He hungrily crawled up onto the table and trailed kisses up her stomach to her breasts, sliding her pink shirt up and over her head. She panted and tangled her fingers into his soft blonde hair.

"Don't stop." Marinette breathed as he pulled down the cup of her pink bra, freeing her breast.

He peered up at her and flicked her peaked nipple with his tongue, before he covered it with his warm mouth. She gasped and arched her back with a moan, bringing her hands into fists.

Adrien grabbed her wrists and slammed them above her head. He grabbed the cuffs from his bag and locked them around each of her wrists. "Don't move those."

Marinette's chest rose and fell as adrenaline rushed through her. He kissed his way back down her body and she arched her back for him. He undid her bra clasps with one hand and yanked it up to join the handcuffs around her wrists. "Take off your shirt." Marinette watched him through her dark lashes.

Adrien smirked and sat back on his heels, slowly grabbing the hem of his soft deep v-neck shirt. "Tell me how much you want it, Bugaboo."

"Enlève la chemise, s'il vous plait?" Marinette whispered the words past her swollen lips.

"Bonne de jeune fille." He raised his shirt over his head, throwing it to the ground.

Marinette softly mewled as she took in his abs and muscular pecs. Her eyes traveled to his biceps and how they flexed with little effort. Her lips parted and her cheeks flushed as she felt herself soak through her panties.

"Chat avoir ton langue, M'Lady?" Adrien smirked down at her and she gasped as he crashed his lips down onto hers, hooking his fingers into the band of her pink leggings.

She moaned and raised her hands from above her head to lock around his neck, when he grabbed them and slammed them back down onto the kitchen table. "J'adore quand tu parler le français au moi."

"Mmm…" He kissed down her stomach to the band of her grey leggings and peered up at her as he took the band between his teeth. "Je pourrais parler français plus."

"More tongue, less talking, Minou." Marinette pushed his head down and he chuckled.

"D'accord, Marinette." Adrien slammed her arms above her head again, yanked her leggings down, and pressed his lips to the cleft of her sex.

She gasped and raised her hips closer to his mouth. "How did this turn around on me?" Marinette softly mewled as she fought her need to run her fingers through his hair.

"Because you can't outsmart a cat." Adrien wrapped his lips around her swollen clit and sucked.

Marinette parted her legs further apart and arched her back as he reached up and grasped one of her breasts with his palm. He pinched and gently tugged on her nipple. She cried out and rolled her hips into his mouth as he quickly flicked her sensitive bud with the tip of his tongue. He circled it and ran his tongue down her folds to her tight opening.

"Ah, Adrien." Marinette sank into the table and planted her feet into the wood surface.

"Orgasm pour moi." Adrien gripped her thighs with both of his hands and dipped his tongue inside of her. She tasted sweet and smelled even more amazing.

Marinette arched her back and cried out as she shuttered and came around his tongue.

"That's it. Cum again for me." Adrien kissed back up her body and popped his belt buckle open.

He kissed her like his life depended on it, running his tongue along hers with a burning hunger that was rooted deep within his groin. Adrien moaned and felt her arms loop around his neck. She dug her nails between his shoulders and he groaned louder at the slight sting. He quickly yanked his belt from the loops and tossed it to the floor.

Adrien undid the button and unzipped his jeans, never letting his lips leave hers. He quickly shoved them past his hips before he just decided to not care. He just wanted to be inside her. To feel her squeeze his cock with her tight walls. To be coated in her sweet arousal.

Adrien ran his tongue along hers and bent her knee. She broke the kiss and looked into his glazed over emerald eyes with her own as she caught her breath. He smirked and slid into her, causing her to gasp and cry out.

She buried her face into her arms and moaned loudly before she removed her arms from his neck and flung her head back into the table. Adrien quickly caught her head with one of his hands and chuckled.

"Careful baby." He leaned over her and kissed her hard on the lips, drinking her in.

Marinette rolled her eyes and moaned as he moved in a slow paced rhythm. "Harder." She wrapped her legs around his hips and yanked him closer.

"Fuck." Adrien caught himself on his elbows as he fell more forward. He sat back on his heels, grabbed her hips, yanking her up onto his thighs and slammed into her. She screamed out and dug her nails into her palms as the table shook.

He pulled her up and took the key from his pocket, unlocking the handcuffs for her as he pumped into her. She panted as she flung the cuffs and bra to the floor. She gripped his shoulders and rose and fell onto his cock, while he sat back on his heels and palms.

Adrien groaned as he watched her press her breasts towards him and roll her hips, trying to stimulate her swollen clit against him. He placed his thumb between her lips and she sucked on it in bliss. Adrien took his thumb out and brought it between them. She arched her back to give him better access as she circled her hips and rolled them as she took his throbbing cock in and out of her tight pussy.

Adrien began circling her clit with his thumb and she cried out and came with trembling thighs. He panted and watched her cum with flushed cheeks as she leaned forward and bit into his shoulder to silence her moans.

He removed his thumb and took her off of his lap. He flipped her onto her stomach and she got on her elbows and knees. Soft whimpers escaped her lips and she bit the side of her finger as he slowly spread her thighs. He licked along her wet folds with his warm tongue, and up along her curved behind to her lower back. He kissed her spine and curled his tongue along it and she whimpered. Her thighs shook as he got up onto his knees behind her and smacked her behind with his palm. She gasped and moaned as he soothed it with his soft hand.

He slid his swollen tip against her entrance and she pressed against him. Adrien slowly slid into her and she moaned and moved her body, to help him fill her. He groaned and sank into her warm sex with each small thrust. She grabbed his thigh and softly mewled as he began to move within her.

Adrien gripped her hips and thrust into her over and over again until she was shaking and crying out for more. He ran his thumb over her tight second hole and circled his thumb around it. She screamed into her pillow as he dipped his thumb in, causing her to cum again after a few strokes. His chest rose and fell with each breath as he rode out her orgasm, causing him to go over the edge. He pulled out and stroked his cock, cumming onto her lower back. Claiming her as his own. She panted in time with him as he removed his thumb from stroking her.

Marinette let go of his thigh and waited for him to leave and come back to clean her up. She crawled off the table and nearly fell as her knees buckled, but Adrien ran over to catch her.

"You okay?" Adrien chuckled at her and she tried to catch her breath.

"Too much." She giggled and suddenly found herself getting lost in his playful eyes.

"Awww… never knew I could be too much for a bug." Adrien winked at her and she rolled her eyes with a giggle. She shoved him away by his chest and walked over to collect her clothing.

"Are we gonna talk about why you had all those things in that bag?" Marinette shrugged on her shirt and leggings.

"Are we gonna talk about why you knocked me out and stuck an I.V in my arm?" Adrien redid his pants and ran his belt through the loops, fastening it.

Marinette growled and crossed her arms over her breasts. "Fine, I'll go first." She sighed and sat down at the table.

Adrien sat down in one of the other chairs and waited for her to explain.

"I really did mean to invite you over for that." She pointed at the gown across the room and he nodded.

"And then….?" He swirled his hand through the air, motioning for her to continue.

"I got tired of you just thinking I was a friend and so I created this elaborate plan to make you notice me. So I drugged you in three ways and I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you had a similar idea and I had no idea that it would lead to that." She slammed her elbows onto the table and grabbed her hair in her fists as tears fell from her eyes. "I really have lost my mind after all these years. You must hate me. I'm crazy. I- I don't even know who I am anymore. I don't know how to be myself without obsessing over you." She peered through her bangs at him.

She watched his bottom lip twitch as he thought for a moment. "So… you thought luring me here, drugging me, and making me pay attention to you… would make me want you?" His words made her realize how ass backwards it all was. How complicated she had made it. "I mean I thought I was crazy over Ladybug rejecting me for so long. Are you ready for my long story?"

Marinette lowered her hands to the table and nodded, looking down at the wood surface

Adrien reached across the table and grabbed the strap on his bag. He pulled it towards himself and the sounds of the canvas scraping on the wood invaded her ears. He unzipped it and began to unpack everything from inside. There was more than she had found.

Her eyes flew open wide as he spread his hands over all of the things. "Well? Any guesses?" He crossed his arms and watched her take it all in.

Her eyes started at his right and glanced towards his left. Pill bottles, wine glasses, a Pinot Noir, pasta, handcuffs, chains, a spreader bar, and then a small black box with a neon green bow. And a full wheel of camembert cheese.

She reached out, grabbed one of the pill bottles, and looked at the contents. "What do these do?"

"Well…" Adrien unfolded his arms and reached across to take them from her hand. He popped open the wine and poured a glass for each of them. He then opened the pill bottle lid and put a pill in each glass. It began to fizz and create bubbles along the surface. Adrien slid it across by the base of the stem. "Wanna find out?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and took the glass with a worried expression. "Should I be worried? Looking at the rest… I'm not sure what your pla-" Marinette's words caught when she watched him tip his glass back. "-plan was..."

"Don't worry. That's the pill I was planning on taking with you." Adrien winked at her and gestured for her to drink.

Marinette shrugged and brought her glass to her lips, tipping it back. The liquid ran down her throat as she drank it all. She winced at the bitter flavor and she suddenly felt really warm. Warmer than wine usually made her.

"Feel it?" Adrien smiled at her with heavily lidded eyes.

Her heart sped up and she felt too hot for her clothing. "What is this? I'm so hot." She pulled at her shirt and Adrien smirked at her from across the table.

"Well…" He pushed back his chair and walked around the table to graze her shoulders with his hands. He slowly brought them down her breasts to her stomach and ran his hands down her thighs. He brought his lips close to her ear and cupped her pussy through her leggings. "How does that feel?" He licked along the shell of her ear and nibbled on it.

She gasped and rocked her hips against his palm as he calmed the flames with his touch. "Amazing..." She sighed and gave in to his expert fingertips. Marinette reached behind her and grabbed his thigh, skirting her hand up slightly.

Adrien suddenly stopped and purred with his eyes closed as she caressed his thigh.

"Tikki spots on." Marinette whispered under her breath and a bright light took her over.

Adrien slowly opened his eyes to see Ladybug beneath his fingertips and he nearly fell backwards.

"What's the matter? Kitty doesn't want to play anymore?" Ladybug pressed her fingertips into his chest and pushed him into a wall. She pressed her body against him and rolled her hips. "Because a little kitty got a bug really, really, hot beneath her mask." She winked at him and grabbed his hands, Sliding them up her taut stomach to her rounded breasts. Her nipples peaked against the fabric and he groaned as his thumbs grazed them.

Ladybug grasped his biceps as he slid one of his hands up along her neck and yanked her into a hard kiss. His tongue ran along hers and sent sparks through her veins. She gripped his shirt and pulled him tight against her body.

"I'd say let's go to your room, but we're not making it there." Adrien undid his belt and pants again, letting them fall to his ankles.

Ladybug giggled and closed her eyes to redesign her suit. Her ensemble pixelated and became something else entirely. Long black gloves ran up her arms. A red corset with black polka-dots ran down her torso and tied up the back. Her breasts were propped up and exposed by the corset. Thigh high black boots coated her slender legs and her bare sex glistened in the low light.

"You spoil me." Adrien spun her around till her back hit the wall. He dropped to his knees and spread her thighs, licking up her wet folds.

"Ah." Ladybug tilted her head back and tangled her fingers into his soft hair. It felt even more amazing than before. Everything was heightened and felt like a million sparkling lights were fluttering along her skin.

His balls ached as her arousal dripped down his chin and he moaned as he lavished her with his tongue and lips. She tightened her hold on his hair, and he growled, as he wrapped his lips around her swollen clit and sucked hard.

She cried out and came hard, her knees collapsing as her orgasm slowly ran through her. She twitched and clamped her legs around his head as she began to fall down the wall. He caught her thighs and supported her as she spread wider for him. He held her up and slipped one of his fingers inside of her, hooking it and caressing her swollen cluster of nerves.

"Adrien… Stop… ah!" Ladybug gripped his shoulders and shook as she felt another orgasm build.

He added a second finger and pumped his hand into her harder. "I don't know if you really want me to stop, Bugaboo."

Ladybug shook her head and clenched her eyes tight with her lips parted in a pant. "N- no. Don't stop. Ad- Adri-" She couldn't even say the rest of his name when a second orgasm hit her.

"Plagg, claws out." Adrien whispered against her wet sex as he pressed one last kiss against her sensitive clit and removed his fingers.

She whimpered and flinched as he transformed. Chat Noir smirked and fell back onto his back, taking her with him. He set her bare pussy on his bell and began to purr, sending a vibration through the bell. It jingled as she cried out and fell forward onto her palms. He reached up and lightly ran his claws along the peaks of her nipples. She cried out as he purred harder, sending more vibrations through her. He began a rhythm, causing her to rock her hips, stimulating her clit with the cool metal. She sat up and reached behind her to caress his cock through his suit.

Chat moaned and his purr faltered slightly, but he brought it back to how it was. Ladybug moaned loudly as she worked him through his suit.

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard as his suit pixelated and changed. His bell was now on a black collar and he wore gloves, a mask, and black boots. Everything else was gone.

Ladybug's breath caught as she peered into his emerald eyes and her hand grazed the shape of him. His cock, no longer obscured by a skin tight suit. "I-" She couldn't even get the words out as a purr sent her into a wave of passion.

She ran her thumb along the slit of his cock and she circled his head with it. Chat groaned and watched her arch her back, tangle her fingers with his, and cum hard against his bell. He growled and picked her up to placed her on his hips. "Ride me."

Ladybug smirked and bent down to kiss him with enough passion to set the room on fire. She caught the swollen tip of his cock on her entrance and rolled her hips just right, letting him slip inside of her slowly. She slowly rocked her hips, taking in more and more of his hardened length.

Chat groaned and gripped her hips with his nails as she rode him. She rose and fell, before she grazed her clit along his smooth pelvis. She circled her hips and then rolled them forward and backward, tickling her own clit with his stubble. Ladybug arched her back and he ran his hands up her torso to caress her breasts in his gloved hands. She cried out and teased herself on his skin, bringing herself close to the edge with the roll of her hips. She widened her legs until she did the splits, with bent knees, and rubbed her clit against him as she took him in and out of herself with each movement.

Chat moaned and when she fell forward he captured her breast into his mouth and nibbled on her nipple, while he grazed the other with a claw. Ladybug cried out and felt her clit swell more as his affection caused more heat to pool between her thighs. She smashed her pussy down onto him and rolled her hips hard against him. Chat groaned around her nipple as he felt her thighs tremble. She felt herself go over the edge and she came hard, unable to keep quiet.

Chat let her breast go and yanked her down into a kiss to quiet her. He picked her up off of himself and caught her as her knees buckled. He swept her off her feet and grabbed the spreader bar, as he took her to her bedroom. "C'mon. We're not done yet, Bugaboo."

Ladybug whimpered with her arms wrapped around his neck, pressing kisses against his chest.

Chat softly purred as she played with his bell, that was coated in her own arousal.

Chat shut the door with his foot and threw the bar into the bed. He gently laid her down and picked up the spreader bar. He attached one of the cuffs to her ankle and then the other one. "Ready?" He grabbed the bar and spread her legs, flipped her over onto her stomach, and set the bar back onto the bed. "Knees up, please."

"I can't…" Ladybug tried to catch her breath and Chat thought fast. He grabbed the pillow from the head of her bed and lifted her hips, placing the pillow beneath them. "Thanks." She blushed as her legs trembled. The cold satin pillowcase felt amazing against her hot sex and she moved her hips without shame against it.

"Feel good, baby?" Chat ran his hands up her thighs and around her behind.

"Mm-hm…" Ladybug sighed and rolled her hips against the pillow, teasing herself.

"Almost done, love bug." Chat gripped her hips and entered her from behind. Each thrust pressed her sensitive clit against the satin and brought her closer and closer to orgasm.

She cried out and trembled as she got close again. Ladybug didn't know if she could anymore, until she burst and came screaming his name from her lips. "AH, CHAT!"

"That's it, baby." Chat rode out her orgasm, feeling her walls swell tightly around his cock, pushing him. He slammed into her harder and fucked her faster, bringing himself over the edge. He gripped her hips and cursed under his breath as he released.

Ladybug caught her breath as she came down and hummed, licking her lips. He breathed out and pulled out from her. Chat undid the spreader bar and kissed each of her ankles. She could barely move and he chuckled and picked her up to carry her to the bathtub.

"Tikki? Plagg?" Chat spoke in a calm voice and both of them dropped transformation. The two kwamis disappeared and Adrien started the bath for her.

"What are you doing?" Marinette peered up at him with dreamy eyes as exhaustion filled her.

"Taking care of M'Lady." Adrien smirked at her and stepped into the bath with her. He sat her in front of him and put soap on a soft shower puff. He lathered the soap into it and ran it along her breasts to between her thighs.

She gasped and shifted as she braced the sides of the tub. Adrien shushed her in her ear and she relaxed against him. "You're coming down. It's okay. Relax." His voice was warm and soft in her ear.

"Adrien…" Marinette mewled and yawned.

He chuckled and rinsed her off, before he got out and wrapped her in a towel. She fell asleep in his arms as he carried her to her bed. "We can talk in the morning." Adrien threw the comforter over her and went into her bathroom to dry off.

He wrapped the towel around his hips and looked in the mirror. "What are you doing?" He ran his hand through his blonde hair and walked back to the kitchen table to grab his shirt and to pocket the black box. He walked back into her room and set his shirt on the nightstand.

Adrien walked into the bathroom to hang his towel up; before, he climbed into bed beside her. She rolled over and wrapped her arm over his torso. Adrien smiled down at her and held her close, before he fell asleep too.

Marinette woke up to soft hair tickling her nose. She brushed it away and stretched, hitting someone in the face. Marinette squeaked and brought her hands into herself. "I am so- ADRIEN!" She fell out of the bed, taking the blankets with her.

She covered her eyes as she noticed his naked form on the bed. "I really did- I- Oh my god." She took in the discarded clothing and the spreader bar. "I did."

"Morning, Marinette." Adrien rubbed his eyes and rolled over as she threw his jeans at him, hitting him in the crotch with his belt "Fuck."

"I'm so, so sorry." She blushed and covered her face as he held himself with his hands.

"It's fine." Adrien winced and raised his other hand up to say he was okay. "Look you want to talk? For real this time?"

"Okay." Marinette quietly sat on the bed beside him and she was suddenly hit in the head with a shirt. She pulled it from her head and peered at him. He burst out laughing as she slipped his shirt on over her body.

"I have loved you for a long time. I just wanted you to notice me, like you wanted me to notice you. I guess we're both insane because we could have just admitted our feelings, instead of whatever the hell this was." Adrien laughed and rolled his eyes. "It's never simple between us. Never has been."

Marinette shook her head. He crawled across her bed and gripped her chin in his thumb and forefinger, turning her attention to him. "I want you. Forever. I want your signature to have my last name. I want you to be in my bed. I want to go home with you after a long night of patrolling. I hate leaving you after akuma attacks. I just want to be with you all the time. I love you. And before you say that I only love Ladybug… you forget that she was only a fantasy and that I never loved the bug. I loved the girl beneath the mask. I didn't care who she was. I just knew that she had to be amazing to be as strong as Ladybug is. To be as creative and sweet. It really shouldn't have been a stretch that she was you this whole time." He crashed his lips onto hers and she sighed into the kiss.

She pushed him away by his chest and rested her forehead against his. "Wait."

"What is it?" Adrien panicked a little inside.

"I- I have to tell you that all of these years I've been torn between you and Chat Noir and to find out that you are one in the same is shocking and for some reason I can't wrap my head around it." Marinette blurted the words out and gripped his chest.

"Well, let's see." Adrien smiled and pulled away from her. He slipped his jeans on, ruffled his hair into his eyes, and walked around to her side of the bed. He dropped down onto one knee and took her hand into his. "Tonight, you get to be my Purrincess. How about a nice dinner date for two on the rooftops of Paris?" He kissed along her knuckles and she covered her mouth with her hand as he peered up at her through his blonde hair.

A black mask fell into place and disappeared as she shook her head. "This is insane."

"Says the girl who drugged me and let me fuck her senseless." Adrien stood up and walked over to her double french doors, resting his forearm against the panels of glass with his other hand in his pocket. He felt the black box with the neon green bow. "I'm too perfect to be Chat huh?" He shrugged and looked up at the ceiling. "Of course, perfect Adrien can't be the spontaneous silly black cat, can he?"

"I- I didn't say that." Marinette argued and he turned to face her, with slumped shoulders.

"You didn't have to say it. You were thinking it." He tapped his temple with his fingertip.

He went to walk out of her bedroom when she caught him by the wrist. "STOP!" Marinette cried out as she hugged his arm. Adrien turned to look down at her with tear filled eyes. "I- it wasn't that. I- I was just surprised that I wouldn't have to choose. I was so happy. I'm so happy. I- I want to make you cookies and cook you meals. I want to make you smile. I want to hear you say I love you until we're old. I want to make you laugh. I- I want to have a family with you. I want to save Paris with you until we can't anymore." She burst into sobs and looked up at him. "I want to sign my name with yours. I want to see your last name behind my first one. I want YOU! All of you! Please!"

Adrien swallowed hard and quickly tugged her to him. He picked her up and cradled her while she cried into his chest.

"Please, please don't leave me. PLEASE!" She burst into tears and cried harder.

"Shh, shh, shhh… Marinette, baby." Adrien carried her to her bed and sat down with her in his lap. He brushed her hair from her face and pressed kisses along her forehead, cheeks, and lips. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you. I love you so much."

"Please… please… please…" Marinette repeated the word like a mantra.

"Baby…" Adrien sighed and pulled her closer to his body. "Look at me." He brought her gaze up to his. "I love you. Seriously. I don't care if you made some elaborate plan to trap me here. I mean, after all… I did the same thing. I'm not going anywhere." He pressed his lips to hers again.

Marinette sniffed and nodded as he held her close. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to say that you were too perfect to be Chat."

"No, I'm sorry that I assumed that you had thought that. I'm just used to people thinking that about me on a regular basis. I shouldn't have put that idea onto you." Adrien smiled and pressed a kiss into her hair. "Now, how about that rooftop dinner date? I have a surprise for you."

"Okay, Adrien." Marinette smiled and a neon green light took Adrien over, leaving Chat Noir in its wake.

She gasped and clutched onto him as he gathered his supplies from the table and took them up to the roof of the apartment building.

Chat set her down on the soft red blanket and set out the white candles. He lit each one and poured her another glass of wine. "Be right back, beautiful." He kissed her on the cheek and winked as he disappeared back into her apartment.

She sighed and took a sip of her drink as he came back up with steaming pasta. Chat set a plate in front of her and then one in front of where he planned to sit.

Marinette cleared her throat and looked over the candles at him. "So, was this your plan? Get a girl up here and woo her with some candlelit romance magic?" She smiled at him as she giggled and took a sip of her wine.

"It's not purrfect yet." Chat snapped his fingers and _Comfortable_ by Alessia Cara began to play.

He stood up and held his hand out to her. Marinette looked up at him and hesitantly took his hand. "But the pasta is gonna get cold."

"Marinette. It's boiling hot. It needs to cool down anyway. C'mon." Chat grabbed her hand and yanked her to her feet.

He touched her waist and took her hand into his. Chat began to waltz her around the rooftop. He slowly bent her back and her breath caught as he glowed in the moonlight. Her heart beat faster as he swung her back up against him and began to dance her around. He spun her out and back into his arms.

"I love you, Marinette." A green light took him over and blinded Marinette.

Her heart beat harder against her chest as Adrien was left looking into her blue eyes with a warm smile. She nearly tripped and he caught her. "I love you, A- Adrien."

Adrien leaned forward and brushed his lips against her neck as he waltzed her back to the blanket. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against him. "You're amazing, Marinette. More than you realize."

She blushed and sighed into his embrace. He held her hand as she sat back down onto the blanket. Adrien leaned back with one knee drawn up and sipped his wine. Marinette took a bite of her pasta and hummed. "Delicious. Did you make this?" She was surprised by how good it tasted. The herbs were perfect.

"I did. One of the few things that my mother had taught me." Adrien smiled at her and pulled the black box from his pocket. "I uh… I wanted to give this to you. I saw it in a shop window and thought it was perfect for you."

Marinette set her fork down and took the box from him. She slowly undid the green ribbon and opened the box. A yellow gold ladybug pendant with ruby spots sat in a cushion of black velvet. "Adrien…" She touched her chest and looked over at him. "I- I can't… it's too much."

"Nonsense." Adrien smiled at her and took the necklace from the box. He undid the clasp and got up to walk behind her. He put it around her neck and fastened it. "There now it's even more beautiful because it's on you."

Marinette touched the ladybug and tears welled up in her eyes. "Je t'aime. Merci, Adrien."

Adrien touched her chin and brought his lips to hers. "Forever and always."

"Forever and always." Marinette rubbed her nose against his and giggled.

 **Song I wrote to:**

 **Lay With Me by Phantoms ft. Vanessa Hudgens**

 **Song they danced to:**

 **Comfortable by Alessia Cara**


End file.
